demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MusicLover3820
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 23:42, 19 May 2010 SISTERS Hey so it looks like its your my sister cool i thought id be the only Rhea child*Nessanae* 00:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 04:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Child So like it looks like you have a chance of being the prophcey child Child So like it looks like you have a chance of being the prophcey child Read this blog and it will tell you the prophcey of mom and a Rhea kid us Hello Darling hello sweet heart, how have you been? Just checking in. Stay strong my girl. Your mother, Lady Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 22:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sisters Awesome! So we're sisters. -Evelyn I'm good. :) I just got back from a dance recital. :) Phineas: Candace, we don't do this to compete. We do it for fun. Ferb: And for the ladies. Rrrow! You're the youngest Rhea kid. My b-day's on Saturday. I'll be 12! -Evelyn, Avidreader1 19:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sign I will try and send you a sigh, but it may not work, because Uranus is messing around with our "wireless connection" Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 02:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kurt is hilarious! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Kurt. I love when Will ask them what they say when the answer the phone and he says: "No, she's dead. This is her son." it's so funny! :) "He's the luckiest kid in the world. If I could say 'shitballs' to the principal, I would be soooo happy." Craig Tucker from South Park (Season 11, Episode 8 "Le Petit Tourette") "I Would'nt Mind Having PopTarts For Dinner Everynight" Kenny from South Park Your Attack Do not worry sweet heart, I have sent you even greater power and more protection, you will be fine. Uranus is sending lots of beasts out, especially to my children. I'm sorry. You will be fine, just use your instincts and show em who your mom is my strong girl! :D <3 Mom Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 02:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey I live in a city north of Toronto and I'm not allowed to tell you the name of the city. You might even know it. I'll give you a hint. Lake Superior. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 01:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No, not Bellville. Though it does start with a B. I'll give you another hint. Georgain College. And it's not Lake Superior. I always get them mixed up. It's Lake Simcoe. Another reason I got the lake wronge was because I was extremely tired. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 14:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I go camping on Lake Superior. That's why. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 14:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Shhhh! Don't tell!!!! That is where I live. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 16:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I'm not allowed to tell you my address, but I go to Forest Hill Public School, just outside of the city. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! YES, I have Facebook!!! Facebook is wicked awesome!!! :D And I will email you! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 18:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ferb The Genius Hey Lol I'm finding out I have more family than I've ever dreamed!!! That would be great I would love to be friends :) Your to be sister, Kaitlyn <3 Everything Happens For A Reason <3 ~Mystify, Daughter of Apollo~ Hi I'm fine. Stephan is making me feel sick (he's not doing anything to me but my stomach twists whenever I see his name). My visions have stopped abruptly. Other than that, I'm great. Evelyn, daughter of Rhea 23:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty good. :] -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 23:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, just "remembering" by bro Bryce whom I never knew. OMG, I saw Alice in Wonderland yesterday! The Hatter was my favorite character, the cat thing my second. :D -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 23:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL. -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 23:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) How Hey how do you make a link and colors to your signature??????*Nesssa Daughter of Rhea* 04:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Story YOUR IN A STORY that's so cool i always wanted to be in a story with me as a charchter but i dont want it to be about me i just want to be in one *Nesssa Daughter of Rhea* 21:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Story on leaf wikia percy jackson fan ficton ya know your in a story and i know you made me a signature but how will i use it???? LOL, hey Cailin. -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 00:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." RE: hey Goin good cuz Vampire your a vampire i was gonna ask missy to change me im not copying you i swear Nessa Daughter of Rhea 20:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah well i was wrong the ano lied so im gonna find one on the way to get al Nessa Daughter of Rhea 03:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Cailin, I am happy that I have a sister!!! I never had a sister before in my ENTIRE LIFE Daughter-of-Zeus2000, your cousin Can you can you turn me into a vampire???? kay well i guess....... i found them i found the vampires on my way to find al i found them i gotta go kay well i guess....... i found them i found the vampires on my way to find al i found them i gotta go Re: :D I would love to be your friend! Wassup? :D 18:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) '*smacks self in head* i forgot post the links on my talk page and i'll read them ASAP Warboss, creator of GAO 19:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) How how did you make a signatuer with links and colors???--Nessa Those a good stories but add more to them. they have alot of unused potential Warboss, creator of GAO 20:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC)